


Не ваш сегодня день... или всё-таки ваш?

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: полоса невезения на «Нормандии», и куда она заводит одного конкретного капитана





	Не ваш сегодня день... или всё-таки ваш?

Бывают дни, когда жизнь военнослужащего оказывается непроста… а бывают дни, когда все чертово мироздание ставит своей целью размазать несчастного космодесантника по поверхности ближайшей планеты. Ну или хотя бы максимально осложнить ему жизнь.

В тот понедельник на «Нормандии» случился именно такой день, и у Шепард прямо с утра закрались на его счет нехорошие подозрения. Вот прямо в тот момент, когда ревущий молотильщиком будильник заставил ее скатиться с кровати и пребольно треснуться головой о тумбочку. Сидя на холодном полу и глухо ругаясь, капитан «Нормандии» явственно ощутила, что сегодня лучше бы плюнуть на все, послать к космическим демонам Хакета, Совет, Альянс, Сарена, гетов и всех-всех-всех, забраться обратно под одеяло и проспать маячащую на горизонте черную полосу.

Но подобное поведение не подобает капитану. И СПЕКТРу. И взрослому человеку. И уж конечно сволочной турианец со своими синтетическими прихвостнями вряд ли проникнется идеей устроить внеочередной выходной и отложить свои планы на завтра.

Размышляя обо всем этом, Шепард поднялась, влезла в форму и вышла из каюты, чтобы начать новый день. Очень бурный и полный приключений, как оказалось впоследствии.

В течение следующих сорока минут она успела пять раз ушибиться об углы и внезапно вылезающие на пути препятствия, один раз оступиться на лестнице, один раз поскользнуться в душе и, избегая падения, оборвать шторку вместе с креплением… да к тому же едва не осталась в душевой на полдня, потому что электроника дверного механизма здесь сбоила еще со вчерашнего вечера, а двери второй душевой вообще отказывались открываться. Надо ли говорить, что когда Шепард поднялась в БИЦ, она была зла как покусанный пыжаками кроган, и подчиненные косились на нее с опаской, не рискуя подходить без крайней надобности.

Сегодня капитан намеревалась отправиться на Новерию и выяснить, что Сарен затеял там, но стоило ей активировать карту, как раздался стандартный сигнал связи, и Джокер сообщил, что с коммандером желает говорить адмирал Хакет. Шепард скривилась, в очередной раз мысленно обругав отвратительный день, и велела пилоту устанавливать соединение.

В обычные дни у Шепард были хорошие отношения с адмиралом. Они встречались несколько раз до назначения Шепард на «Нормандию», и уже тогда Хакет производил впечатление человека умного, рассудительного и опытного, но при этом лишенного командного самодовольства, которое Шепард искренне ненавидела и считала верхом непрофессионализма. Хакет всегда держался по-деловому и уважительно, никогда не позволял себе высокомерия по отношению к младшим чинам. Это располагало и порождало ответное уважение. К тому же адмирал был человеком слова, и Шепард не сомневалась, что если он поручает что-то с пометкой «срочно» — это в самом деле срочно.

Однако сегодня никакие разумные доводы не могли унять раздражения. Шепард выслушала поручение Хакета, заверила его в том, что они займутся очередным гнездом гетов немедленно и отключилась прежде, чем в голосе проявились бы признаки отвратительного настроения. Незачем начальству это слушать.

Капитан оперлась на поручни, несколько секунд обдумывала ситуацию, рассеянно глядя на россыпи звезд, составляющие карту Галактики, а потом решительно тряхнула головой, скомандовала Джокеру менять курс и отправилась собирать десантную группу.

А день продолжал подкидывать в высшей степени приятные сюрпризы…

Кроме уверенности в своей сегодняшней невезучести, Шепард была уверена еще и в том, что эту невезучесть с ней разделяет Гаррус.

Турианца редко можно было застать вне ангарной палубы, но сегодня судьба будто бы вознамерилась сталкивать их снова и снова, пока оба не покроются ровным слоем синяков. Буквально.

В первый раз Шепард столкнулась с ним в столовой, когда спешила за своим завтраком, уткнувшись глазами в датапад. Результатом явилась небольшая авария: треснувший от удара об пол планшет и две испачканные кофе формы, потому что Гаррус не успел отвести в сторону руку с кружкой, когда Шепард стремительно вывернула из коридора, не видя ничего на своем пути.

— Прошу любить и жаловать, — не преминул ввернуть проходивший мимо Джокер. — Уверенный пользователь «Мако» в действии!

Шепард высказала пилоту всю правду о его глубинной сущности, затем они с Гаррусом пробормотали извинения и разошлись. Ненадолго, как оказалось.

В следующий раз они встретились на той самой лестнице, с которой Шепард едва не отправилась в полет, оступившись. Собственно, полет не состоялся именно потому, что турианец быстро сориентировался, успел метнуться вперед и ухватить своего невезучего капитана за руку. Шепард невольно охнула, впервые ощутив, сколько силы было в его цепких и неожиданно горячих пальцах. Она даже подумала отправить его к доктору Чаквас измерить температуру, но вовремя спохватилась, вспомнив краткий курс ксенобиологии и тот факт, что температура тела турианцев выше, чем у людей.

 _«Надо же_ , — ни к месту подумала она, — _внешне такие сдержанные, серьезные, даже морды вон будто каменные у всех… а кровь горячая. Да и глаза яркие. Выразительные»_. — Это Шепард отметила, когда Гаррус заглядывал ей в лицо, стоило им восстановить равновесие.

Он поспешно убрал руку, как только понял, что падение женщине не грозит, и что-то в его лице поменялось, но Шепард так и не смогла определить, что означает это выражение. А спросить показалось неуместным, хоть она и сама не поняла, с чего бы вдруг. Ведь спрашивала же она у Рекса, что означает, когда он щерится так, что аж прижмуривается… и у Тали спрашивала без всякого стеснения, как кварианцы понимают эмоции друг друга, если голосовой модуль костюма вдруг забарахлит, а лиц не видно…

Но разбираться во всем этом было некогда, так что Шепард поспешно поблагодарила Гарруса и унеслась прочь.

Третья встреча состоялась на выходе из клятой душевой. Шепард вихрем вылетела из помещения, собираясь сию же минуту найти горе-техников и всыпать им по первое число за барахлящие механизмы. Она уже поняла, что уровень травматичности сегодня зашкаливает, и старалась быть аккуратнее, потому совершенно не представляла, каким же образом проглядела ящик с инструментами сбоку от приборной панели. Не взвыть, ударившись мизинцем о твердый пластик, набитый железками, было очень непросто, а сдержать рвущиеся с языка ругательства — и вовсе нереально. По-видимому, возмущение получилось необыкновенно цветистым, потому что техник, до того возившийся где-то в недрах ниши, скрытой обычно за съемной панелью обшивки коридора, вздрогнул и крепко треснулся головой о верхний край ниши, когда попытался резко подняться. Только тут Шепард поняла, что у этого техника — хоть большая часть его тела пряталась в недрах корабля — ноги как-то странно вывернуты, фигура сгорблена, а голова, наконец высунувшаяся в коридор, увенчана гребнем.

— Мда… — проворчал Гаррус, выбираясь и потирая ушибленную макушку. — …Не наш сегодня день, а, капитан?

Шепард тоже так думала, и когда Хакет нагрузил ее работой, она твердо решила, что в качестве технического специалиста сегодня с нею пойдет Тали. Однозначно. Даже думать тут не о чем! И наплевать на тихий голос досады, звучащий внутри.

Голос этот сетовал на решение Шепард и робко напоминал, как отлично за последнее время она сработалась с Гаррусом и как замечательно они взаимодействуют в бою. Разве можно было представить, что понимания с представителем другого вида — _этого_ вида — окажется так легко достичь? Нет, в обычной обстановке Шепард, конечно, понятия не имела, что происходит в голове у этого тихушника. Он предпочитал беспрерывно ковыряться в механических потрохах Мако и готов был отвлечься от этого занятия в двух случаях: либо ради разговора с капитаном, который неизменно оказывался виноват в многочисленных хворях вездехода, либо ради боевой вылазки на этом самом вездеходе. С этим самым капитаном. Но вот стоило случиться такой вылазке, тихушник преображался столь разительно, что Шепард порой приходилось напоминать себе о задании, чтобы не засматриваться на эти удивительные метаморфозы.

В боевой обстановке Гаррус мгновенно концентрировался и подбирался, как охотящийся хищник. В его движениях появлялась опасная пластика и смертоносная точность, а голубые глаза становились холодными и жесткими. В бою он не сомневался и не терялся, четко понимая свою задачу и без труда находя оптимальные средства для ее решения, да еще и остальных частенько успевал прикрывать. Шепард только один раз столкнулась с необходимостью пробиваться через толпу хасков, чтобы добраться до него, когда гетский танк по касательной задел и отшвырнул его прочь своим выстрелом. Но и в тот раз, когда капитан, наконец, добежала до нужной груды обрушившихся металлоконструкций, спрятавшийся за ними турианец уже почти дотянулся до резервного запаса панацелина и мог бы помочь себе сам. Впрочем, тогда Шепард показалось, что он очень рад ее видеть, и когда спасительная порция лекарства волной прокатилась по телу и унесла с собой боль и слабость, турианец принялся за дело с удвоенной силой и бешеным, заразительным азартом.

Шепард хорошо помнила и тот бой и многие другие, она отдавала себе отчет, что за последнее время даже несколько скорректировала собственную тактику из-за того, что укрепилась в уверенности: «Гаррус прикроет». все это сейчас повторял ей внутренний голос, и хоть против истины он не грешил, Шепард не могла согласиться. Не сегодня. И один-то член команды, попавший в полосу тотальной невезухи — это нехорошо для миссии, а если их будет двое… нет-нет, сегодня поработает Тали.

Капитан думала об этом, когда спускалась в ангар, чтобы предупредить Рекса, захватить из шкафчика свою броню и завернуть к ядру корабля да отнять у инженеров их любимицу, коей застенчивая, но обаятельная Тали успела стать.

Однако на месте кварианки не оказалось, а инженер Адамс в ответ на вопрос поведал, что не далее как вчера Тали ухитрилась подцепить где-то простуду, и не далее как полчаса назад, при первых же признаках недомогания, поспешила к доктору Чаквас, на попечении которой сейчас, должно быть, и находилась.

На этот раз Шепард справилась с собой и покинула отсек молча. Оказавшись на ангарной палубе, она тоном, не терпящим возражений, велела и Рексу, и — в особенности — Гаррусу надеть усиленную броню, дважды проверить запасы панацелина и исправность оружия. И взять запасное.

— Предвкушаешь веселье? — хищная довольная ухмылка привычно рассекла лицо крогана пополам.

— Еще какое… — вздохнула Шепард, удержавшись от уточнения, что скорее всего источником «веселья» станет она сама. Если повезет. А если не повезет, то и она, и Гаррус.

Разобраться с гетами в этот раз оказалось немного сложнее, чем обычно. Поганые жестянки что-то подкрутили в своих танках-пауках, и те попадали в Мако с удручающей регулярностью. Один раз такое попадание даже подкинуло вездеход в воздух и заставило перевернуться. Когда в кабине возникла псевдоневесомость, Шепард мимолетом подумала, что не зря в этот раз заставила пристегнуться всех. Даже Рекса. Даже себя.

Бой затянулся надолго, но в конце концов, с трудом и ценой большого количества ссадин, ушибов, ран и в который раз растрясенных кишок Мако команде «Нормандии» удалось зачистить базу гетов, спасти из их уже порядком искрящего сервера данные и заглушить аварийный сигнал, который те порывались послать товарищам.

Когда все это было сделано, а команда, наскоро пролеченная и кое-где перевязанная, загрузилась обратно в тихо ненавидящий их вездеход, Шепард позволила себе робкую надежду на то, что полоса невезения, преследовавшая ее все утро, успешно заверш…

Противный и не дающий себя игнорировать сигнал «Аномалия» зажегся на карте ровно в тот момент, когда Шепард собиралась выдохнуть. Выдох превратился в хриплый, каркающий смех. Ну да, закончилась она. Как же!

Аномалии возникали на картах регулярно, и протокол предписывал их проверять. Причем Мако — временами ни в меру умный — фиксировал протокол по электронным сигналам и имел в своем металлическом нутре карту и, скорее всего, даже записи высококультурных бесед, которые вели в нем пассажиры. Конечно, при очень сильном нежелании можно было плюнуть на аномалию, а потом отбрехаться от начальства нехваткой времени или на худой конец выслушать обличающий монолог. А потом назидательный. А еще можно было попросить Гарруса подкрутить что-нибудь во время очередного сеанса калибровки, чтобы Мако стал более лояльным и позволял стирать из своей памяти то, что помнить было не обязательно. Например, разговоры о бабах (или мужиках, когда в отряд помимо Шепард входили Лиара и Тали), открытое устное проявление непочтительности к правительству в целом и Совету в частности… и долбаные аномалии, для проверки которых надо было тащиться, как казалось, через полпланеты.

все это можно было сделать, но увы, у проверки аномалий была и еще одна веская причина, помимо непомерной тяги начальства к порядку — они могли быть опасны. Или важны. И в первом, и во втором случае военные были наилучшими кандидатурами для взаимодействия с ними. Как правило, конечно, «аномальность» зоны обеспечивали какие-нибудь обломки, чье излучение входило в конфликт с местными породами, но и их проверка не была совсем уж пустым занятием. Порой там находились записи или какие-то памятные вещи, вроде жетонов… попадись они на глаза простому колонисту или путешественнику, которого занесет сюда нелегкая, он бы может вовсе не заметил или взял бы себе как сувенир. В то время как человек военный в первую очередь подумает о том, что этот маленький кусочек металла, возможно, единственное, что осталось от собрата, у которого на далекой планете могли быть родные, до сих пор мучающиеся неизвестностью. У «Нормандии» уже был небольшой послужной список в деле поиска подобных вещей, и Шепард считала, что прояснение судьбы пропавших людей и возможность для их родни обрести покой и достойно попрощаться стоят того, чтобы они с командой пробултыхались в Мако лишний час по оврагам и пустошам. Каким бы раздражающим ни казался процесс.

Вспомнив все это, Шепард капитулирующе вздохнула и взяла курс на мигающую на мониторе область, обозначающую примерную зону аномалии.

На этот раз дорога оказалась вполне пристойной, потому что самый короткий путь пролегал по голой, плоской как блюдце равнине.

— И что, даже ни один молотильщик не вылезет? — пророкотал Рекс, осматриваясь по сторонам и ничуть не теряя бдительности в этом однообразном пейзаже.

Гаррус и Шепард зашипели на крогана в один голос и одинаково яростно. А потом тоже стали осматриваться, всем нутром ощущая, что _сегодня_ такие опрометчивые слова просто не могут остаться безнаказанными.

Молотильщик, однако, так и не появился. И буквально через четверть часа они благополучно добрались до края аномалии, центром которой явно служила странного вида конструкция, собранная из металлических балок и оснащенная каким-то локатором. Она торчала посреди пустоши и уже порядком покрылась пылью и песком, однако лампочки на излучателе исправно мигали.

— Как-то подозрительно, — заметил Гаррус, не спеша приближаться к объекту.

Он активировал омни-тул и сканировал местность. Шепард и Рекс привычно заняли места по бокам, чтобы прикрывать техника и дать ему время на спокойную работу. Спустя минуту турианец недовольно щелкнул мандибулами и вынес вердикт:

— Геты решили оставить нам сюрприз. Эта хреновина сбивает навигацию в районе и люто фонит. А вокруг мины. И сама она заминирована. — Он указал на основание антенны, где при ближайшем рассмотрении действительно виделось что-то, напоминающее примитивную бомбу.

Шепард нахмурилась.

— В чем подвох? — Она огляделась. — Если эта штука в центре минного поля, мы же можем просто спровоцировать подрыв, и все. И минное поле зачищено, и вышки нет.

— Да, что-то тут не так, — кивнул турианец, хмурясь, и пошел к Мако. — Сейчас проверю.

Его не было совсем недолго, а когда он вернулся, Шепард по лицу поняла, что геты состряпали очередную гадость. Поняла отчетливо и точно, даже несмотря на то, что в выражениях турианских лиц разбиралась слабо.

— Тут карстовые пещеры внизу, — сообщил Гаррус. — И из-за этой штуковины радар сбоит и не дает определить, насколько они велики и что тут может обрушиться, если мины взорвутся.

— Хитрые пыжаки, — оценил кроган.

— И не говори; выходит, если подорвем их — спровоцируем взрыв антенны, и все это вместе обвалит как минимум это место, а может, вызовет обрушения по каскаду. И антенна мешает нам рассчитать, успеем ли мы хотя бы уехать.

— Выходит, надо разминировать и отключить антенну, а потом проверить радар, и если без помех он сможет рассчитать параметры взрыва и зону поражения — подорвем мины. Так? — резюмировал Гаррус.

Шепард одобрительно кивнула, в который раз мимолетом подумав, что в этом турианце странным образом сочетаются два качества, редко встречающиеся в одной личности. Он прекрасно умел исполнять приказы, и хоть сам сетовал на свою недисциплинированность и непригодность к роли образцового турианца, у Шепард с ним ни разу не было проблем на этой почве. А с другой стороны Гаррус частенько, но судя по всему, ненамеренно, демонстрировал умения, очень подходящие лидеру. Он был наблюдательным, умел не только заметить проблему и придумать для нее решение, но сделать все это с учетом обеспечения максимальной безопасности отряда. И быстро. Шепард по собственному опыту обучения знала, что умение не забыть об окружающих в горячке боя есть не у всех, и даже в процессе обучения не всем легко дается. А кому-то не дается и вовсе. К этому тоже должен быть талант или хотя бы задатки.

— Да, все так, работаем.

И они принялись за работу, как бы Шепард внутренне ни противилась идее лезть на минное поле с их невезением. И ведь надо же было взять с собой третьим напарником того, кто физически не способен пройти через минное поле, не задев его!

Шепард была осторожна. Она была предельно осторожна и каждый шаг выверяла до миллиметра. Она не позволяла ни себе, ни Гаррусу расслабляться, даже когда они пробрались к антенне. План был в том, что он займется сложной электроникой, связанной с сигналом, а она обезвредит примитивную бомбу. В другой ситуации Шепард бы поручила и то, и другое одному специалисту, но здесь была опасность связи между системами, и чтобы бомба гарантированно не взорвалась, когда сигнал перестанет передаваться, надо было отключать его и обезвреживать бомбу одновременно.

— Раз, два, три! — проговорили они в унисон и… дело было сделано.

Ничего не взорвалось в первые пять секунд, в течение которых над местом действия царила полная тишина. А потом раздался громовой хохот Рекса.

— Справились таки, невезучие засранцы! — От полноты чувств кроган поддел ногой камень. И это было ошибкой.

Камень не полетел на мины, нет, он был от них на безопасном расстоянии, но… оказался обитаем. Когда могучая лапища Рекса сдвинула валун, из-под него в панике что-то метнулось. Шепард только начала поворачивать голову вслед за движением, и тут-то все и началось.

Неведомая зверюшка, испугавшись, метнулась прямо на мины и каким-то образом активировала их. Гаррус и Шепард сжались под обезвреженной антенной и включили щиты на полную, но и они, и шлемы смогли защищать хозяев недолго. Вскоре хаос из песка, огня и раскаленной гальки подхватил и разметал напарников в разные стороны.

Впрочем, закончилось все так же быстро, как и началось, и через следующие пять секунд стало ясно, что расчет был верным: одних мин для обрушения карстовых пещер оказалось недостаточно.

Рекс поспешил к товарищам и с немалым облегчением понял, что оба живы и почти целы, вот только броня обоих напоминала решето, а кое-где и вовсе оказалась жутко разворочена. Но предназначение свое она исполнила. Оба дышали, и после того, как кроган быстро вколол им по дозе панацелина, очнулись. Рекс, ворча, помог Гаррусу, все еще слегка дезориентированному от взрыва, избавится от изувеченной брони, которая теперь не защищала, а наоборот — полностью лишала подвижности. А потом они вместе помогли сделать то же самое Шепард.

— Пора убираться отсюда, — прохрипела та. Ее уже до печенок достал этот день, с его безумными кульбитами и метаниями от дремучего невезения к фантастической удаче.

Но маятник и не думал останавливаться! Стоило пострадавшей команде обойти вездеход, чтобы спокойно в него погрузиться, как Рекс приметил какое-то движение. Он тут же вскинул винтовку и сменил позицию, чтобы заслонить собой лишенных брони товарищей… но объектом опасности и на этот раз оказался не здоровенный молотильщик, а небольшое многолапое существо, подобное тому, что бесславно закончило свои дни на одной из гетовых мин.

Они даже не поняли, откуда оно выпрыгнуло, да и как выглядело, тоже толком рассмотреть не удалось. Когда Рекс направил на него оружие и подобрался, оно метнулось в сторону как песочно-бурая тень в чешуе. Но удирать без оглядки то ли не захотело, то ли сочло ниже своего достоинства. А посему остановилось, оказавшись подальше от пышущего агрессией крогана, зато ближе к Гаррусу и Шепард, зашипело, ощетинившись, а потом плюнуло в потенциальных врагов странной субстанцией, которая больше всего напоминала порошок из огнетушителя — густой и липкий. Мельчайшие частицы тут же покрыли остатки брони, кожу, оружие… да вообще все! Существо же, воспользовавшись замешательством двуногих, еще раз глухо шикнуло и удрало прочь со всей возможной скоростью, очевидно, посчитав врагов посрамленными. Вслед ему полетела очередь из винтовки Рекса, но пули только вспороли землю там, где неведомая тварь ловко юркнула в песчаную нору.

Шепард с трудом оттерла странный порошок с глаз и губ и огляделась, оценивая происходящее. Рекс почти не пострадал, немного порошка виднелось только на его массивном наплечнике, а вот турианец, как и она сама, был с ног до головы покрыт липкой пакостью. Разве что глаза, благодаря строению лица, остались чистыми.

— Кто-нибудь знает, что это было? — спросила она, быстро осматривая местность в поисках других таких же.

— Наше феноменальное сегодняшнее везение, — проворчал Гаррус и кивнул на Мако. — Едем, пока оно не вернулось в виде пары десятков местных ящериц и не решило выдать нам добавки?

— Да… — кивнула Шепард, морщась от того, что глаза начало покалывать. — Да, и надо связаться с доктором Чаквас.

С доктором Чаквас они связались сразу же, и даже услышали через динамик, как та велела Лиаре срочно искать в базе данных описываемое существо. Гаррусу и Шепард было велено пересесть подальше от Рекса и всячески избегать контакта с ним, чтобы не разносить потенциальную заразу. Оба послушались беспрекословно и в ожидании «Нормандии» разместились на задних сиденьях Мако.

Шепард прилагала колоссальные усилия, чтобы не тянуть руки к глазам… или к чему-нибудь еще. Странная субстанция быстро застывала, прикипая все сильнее, и вызывала страшный зуд. Гаррус, судя по напряженному лицу, тоже испытывал какой-то дискомфорт, но или в его случае воздействие было слабее, или он просто переносил его с большим самообладанием. Мысли об этом помогали Шепард себя контролировать, хотя кожа по всему телу чесалась так, что хотелось содрать ее ко всем чертям, чтобы сразу исключить саму возможность зуда. Время превратилось в пытку…

Когда Мако, наконец, вкатился в родной ангар, Шепард соображала очень плохо и не предпринимала попыток расчесать кожу до мяса по двум причинам. На каждое ее запястье приходилось по одной такой трехпалой причине. Гаррус держал аккуратно, но очень крепко, ни дать ни взять — живые кандалы. От его ладоней шел жар, и зуд подхватывал его и разносил по всему телу Шепард, а она даже не могла понять — иллюзия это или начинающаяся лихорадка.

Их встречали у дверей, и Доктор Чаквас, благоразумно надевшая перчатки, не здороваясь вколола в шеи обоих пациентов какую-то взвесь, а потом, не давая опомниться, погнала их в лифт.

— Надо смыть с вас это немедленно, — скомандовала она, когда пострадавшие вышли на палубе экипажа, а потом с неожиданной ловкостью и силой поймала за руку и оттолкнула в сторону Кайдена, шагнувшего вперед, чтобы помочь Шепард. — Я же велела никому их не трогать голыми руками, лейтенант, эта субстанция очень прилипчивая и токсичная. Если, конечно, вы верно ее идентифицировали.

Доктор жестом указала обоим пострадавшим на двери душа. Она говорила что-то еще, кажется, раздраженно и торопливо пресекала споры, но Шепард с трудом могла сосредоточиться, смысл слов от нее ускользал. К тому же она _опять_ обо что-то споткнулась, но на этот раз вместо боли вспыхнуло сильнейшее головокружение. Пол и потолок заплясали, а цвета начали смешиваться перед глазами. Она сделала попытку встать, расставив ноги и раскинув руки для сохранения равновесия, но пошатнулась и стала заваливаться набок, с каким-то отстраненным безразличием ожидая удара.

Но его не последовало, Гаррус и в этот раз успел ее подхватить и затащить в помещение душевой. Карин последовала было за ними, но тут невезение сочло, что настал момент его триумфа. В недрах запирающего механизма что-то затрещало, пахнуло гарью, кто-то закричал «замыкание!», и двери стремительно схлопнулись, едва не прищемив руку доктора Чаквас. Кажется, этого не случилось только потому, что Кайден успел создать маленький биотический щит между створками, который продержался те доли секунды, что нужны были Карин на реакцию.

По ту сторону двери тут же началась возня, потом — суматоха, затем голоса заглушило характерное шипение огнетушителя и снова ругань, на этот раз обращенная не только на проклятые шестеренки. Члены экипажа ссорились, выясняя, какой идиот с испугу перепутал огнетушители и залил провода клятым раствором, другие безуспешно пытались открыть запертые намертво двери… а Гаррус застыл посреди небольшого помещения и с пугающей ясностью осознал: «Мы тут застряли».

Оттолкнув панику, он перевел взгляд на Шепард. Капитан морщилась и щурила глаза, явно стараясь разглядеть обстановку, но взгляд ее блуждал, зрачки были расширены так, что цвет глаз оказался почти неразличим. В ее теле, которое Гаррус все так же поддерживал, ощущалась та специфическая податливость и расслабленность, которая у взрослых бывает в трех случаях: когда они спят, когда нежатся в постели после бурного секса и когда они не в себе от усталости, алкоголя или наркотиков.

— Шепард, ты меня слышишь? — Он встряхнул ее за плечи. — Слушай мой голос, не отключайся.

— Гарр… вакр… чт… — Шепард мямлила и вяло пыталась пошевелиться, но выходило у нее плачевно.

— Давай, капитан, не вздумай падать в обморок! — Турианец сжал ее плечи сильнее. — Ты — солдат, а не какая-нибудь трепетная девица! Ну же!

— Солдт.. да.. алнс и спктр.. ещ…

— Откройте эти чертовы двери! — рявкнул турианец, прислоняя капитана к стене и стараясь не замечать, что и у него пластины с каждой минутой начинают чесаться все сильнее. К счастью, пока что это было легко игнорировать.

— Гаррус! Ты слышишь? — закричала доктор Чаквас сначала через дверь, но ее слова едва пробивались сквозь слой металла. Потом кто-то, видимо, принес ей коммуникатор, и громкий и четкий голос полился с потолка: — Мы пытаемся открыть двери, но это займет время. Тебе придется самому заняться первой помощью, так что слушай внимательно. Этот токсин сильнее действует на людей, у тебя есть фора прежде, чем самому станет хуже. Вещество продолжает углублять воздействие, пока контактирует с вами, так что как только сотрешь его с нее и с себя — станет легче. Избавься от всей вашей одежды, на которую мог попасть порошок и отложи ее так, чтобы вы случайно на нее не наткнулись и не запачкались. После этого встаньте под контрастный душ, резкое чередование температур облегчит сведение вещества с кожи и поможет немного отрезвить голову. Постарайся сначала максимально стереть вещество с Шепард, она придет в себя и поможет тебе. — Карин перевела дух. — Посмотри на столике под зеркалом, там щетки, мочалки, скрабы — используй это, но следи, чтобы щетки не сдирали кожу — если это случится, а они будут в порошке, ты все только усугубишь.

Гаррус от души выругался, помянув Духов и прочих галактических небожителей, в особенности тех, которые отвечали за невезение. Впрочем, делал он это, прислонив Шепард к стене и со всей возможной скоростью стаскивая с себя одежду. Может, и стоило начать с нее, но турианец предполагал, что даже если Шепард немного придет в себя, толку от этого будет немного: вряд ли ей когда доводилось снимать с турианцев одежду, так что она может и не сообразить сразу, как это делается.

 _«А может, и приходилось, почем тебе знать?»_ — поинтересовался внутренний голос, и Гаррус едва не поперхнулся от неожиданности, настолько эта мысль и ее эмоциональная окраска были сейчас неуместны.

Впрочем, толком осмыслить ее он и не успел, потому что как раз в это время Шепард начала сползать по стеночке, одновременно потянувшись к руке, на которой и так уже виднелась пара глубоких царапин. Гаррус бросился ее ловить и едва не грохнулся на совершенно сухой пока что пол, наступив на собственную штанину.

— Да что же это за день! — рыкнул он, с ожесточением смахивая поганую тряпку с ноги, и все же успел поймать Шепард за руку, одновременно поднимая ее на ноги и отводя ногти от вожделенной чешущейся кожи. — Черт, Шепард, ну приди в себя! Капитан? Очнись уже, сейчас самое время, а то ситуация будет совсем неловкой, мать ее!

Гаррус говорил слишком поспешно, чтобы его легко было понять, и скорее для того, чтобы заполнить пространство хоть какими-то звуками: он уже видел, что Шепард не соображает ни-че-го. И стоит радоваться хотя бы тому, что она не потеряла сознание.

_«”Избавиться от одежды”… так…ладно…вот ведь черт!»_

Турианец глубоко вздохнул и окинул женщину оценивающим взглядом. После избавления от брони она осталась в эластичном комбинезоне, который был оснащен молнией, идущей от горла до самого живота. Одежда облегала тело женщины как вторая кожа, и Гаррус не сдержал саркастичного, нервного смешка, потянувшись к застежке этой молнии. Ох, видят Духи, не так он себе это представлял…

Задача казалась простой: взяться за замок, потянуть вниз, потом вынуть искомую женщину из комбинезона, как конфету из обертки. Не сложно. Вот только токсин, видимо, начинал действовать и на Гарруса, потому что пальцы, обычно ловкие и так же способные мелкой моторике, как человеческие, совершенно не слушались. Он несколько раз попытался подцепить когтями замок, но вредный кусочек металла выскальзывал и сопротивлялся изо всех сил, будто протестуя против столь вопиющего нарушения общественной нравственности.

В конце концов, эта ловля замка и ощущение ускользающего времени заставили Гарруса рассвирепеть, и он, плюнув, оттянул эластичную ткань вперед и полоснул по ней когтями, уже не беспокоясь о деликатности, постаравшись только не задеть тонкую человеческую кожу. Если они переживут этот день, он уж как-нибудь извинится за порванную одежду. Хотя это и будет неловко. _Очень_ неловко.

Но даже с учетом когтей избавить Шепард от комбинезона оказалось непросто: турианец надеялся, что плотная ткань не дала мерзкой субстанции просочиться сквозь себя, но нет. Даже разорванный на лоскуты комбинезон продолжал держаться на коже Шепард, будто прилипший из-за испарины. И вот тут Гаррус по-настоящему испугался. Руки слушались его не так уж хорошо, и он вдруг осознал, что одно неловкое движение его пальцев с когтями может распороть нежную кожу этой женщины с такой же легкостью, что и ткань клятого комбинезона.

Шепард что-то бормотала, предпринимая вялые попытки почесать руки, но теперь ее даже не надо было удерживать, она недостаточно владела собственным телом, чтобы причинить себе вред. А Гаррус, впав в ступор, смотрел на нее и не мог унять дрожь в руках. Если он ошибется… всего чуть-чуть… если он…

 _«Хватит тратить время, у вас его и так нет!_ — В его голове вдруг что-то словно перещелкнуло. — _Не поможешь ей — подохнете тут оба. И крайне идиотской смертью, от яда каких-то ящериц. А ну собрался и сделал, что нужно!»_.

Гаррус терпеть не мог, когда подсознание начинало говорить голосами его военных инструкторов, но сейчас это оказалось как нельзя кстати. Он тряхнул головой и, не давая себе больше времени на раздумья, принялся аккуратно, но быстро отделять куски ткани от кожи Шепард. Где-то это получалось просто, где-то на месте отодранного лоскута оставалось воспаленное красное пятно, но ни один из кусков, вопреки разбушевавшемуся воображению турианца, не прикипел к тонкой коже настолько, чтобы отделиться вместе с нею. К тому же оказалось, что под комбинезон вещество проникло не так сильно, и хоть покрывало всю кожу женщины, застыть не успело, оставшись влажным матовым налетом.

Заметив это, Гаррус потащил Шепард под душ и не глядя включил воду. Ледяной поток обрушился на них как лавина и заставил турианца захлебнуться изумленным хрипом. Он не выпустил из рук уже не держащуюся на ногах женщину только каким-то чудом, и ему стоило огромных усилий не отшатнуться.

 _«Всего лишь холод, неприятно, но не смертельно»_ , — повторял он про себя, пока пытался как-то смыть с капитана злокозненную дрянь.

Это оказалось не так-то просто. Ноги Шепард разъезжались, как бы она ни пыталась поставить их ровно, а ее попытки в целом восстановить равновесие только доставляли турианцу неудобство. Дело в том, что ее тело… было напрочь лишено чешуек и пластин. Поверхность кожи оказалась _совершенно_ гладкой, даже не такой, как у азари, а тут еще и вода... Да еще и жар, который от этой кожи исходит. все смешивалось и путалось в голове, мешая составить план действий. Или это токсин не дает ему соображать как следует? Было бы логично, да…

Гаррус на секунду запрокинул голову, специально подставляя лицо под режуще-холодную воду, а потом в очередной раз пресек попытку Шепард устоять на ногах самостоятельно, притянув ее к себе и заставив прижаться спиной к его груди. Одна рука турианца — благо достаточно длинная — перехватила женщину поперек туловища, а второй он стал быстро водить по ее коже, спеша стряхнуть и стереть тот порошок, который не успел прилипнуть намертво.

Это заняло целую вечность — так показалось Гаррусу, — но все же логическое мышление опровергало такой вывод, настаивая, что за вечность, даже маленькую, его собственное состояние ухудшилось бы больше. А он, хоть и пошатывался, но еще вполне себя контролировал, да и Шепард — хвала Духам! — в какой-то момент сначала перестала сопротивляться, а потом, выпростав руку из его хватки, тоже начала неуклюже стряхивать с себя порошок, который от воды собирался в крошечный шарики на коже. Правда с меткостью у нее было не очень, поэтому она попадала то по себе, то по его рукам.

— Шепард? — хрипло позвал Гаррус. — Шепард, ты как?

— Я… ммм… что случилось… — ее речь определенно стала более четкой, и Гаррус тут же постарался развить эффект.

— Так, контрастный душ… — Турианец пошарил окоченевшей за это время рукой по стене, крутанул переключатель температуры воды на горячую... И едва смолчал, когда через пару секунд Шепард, до того болтавшаяся в его руках, как тряпичная кукла, взвилась и заорала нечто непереводимое, но интуитивно понятное. — Что?! — испугался Гаррус, когда она рванулась прочь от него и отступала, пока не уткнулась спиной в угол душевой.

Гаррус, конечно, предполагал, что вся эта ситуация покажется ей неловкой, когда она достаточно придет в себя, но чтоб так…. И капитан, отдышавшись, не преминула опровергнуть его глупые догадки.

— Горячо же, мать твою! — рыкнула она, дуя на кожу и тут же неосознанно начиная ее расчесывать. — Ты совсем сдурел, что ли? Какого?!...

— Доктор Чаквас сказала, что нужен контрастный душ, — поспешил оправдаться злоумышленник, и в двух словах пересказал Шепард суть дела прежде, чем она успела в полной мере осознать, в каких условиях очнулась. — Она правда такая горячая? — виновато спросил турианец, совершенно не ощущая ничего экстремального в температуре воды, которая, наоборот, отогрела руки, и кажется, действительно немного компенсировала неуклюжесть, порожденную ядом.

— Для вашей планеты—печки может и нет, — проворчала Шепард, — а для людей — еще какая!

— Прости…

— Да ладно…

Они застыли, глядя друг на друга в упор и совершенно не представляя, что делать. Шепард скрестила руки и уперлась согнутой ногой в стену. Это должна была быть ее привычная непринужденная поза, в которой она часто застывала, задумавшись или наблюдая за чьей-то работой со стороны… но сейчас на непринужденность не было даже намека, и Гаррус прекрасно видел, что напряженные руки легли так специально, чтобы прикрыть грудь, а колено удачно скрывает промежность. А еще Гаррус видел, как сосредоточенно Шепард старается смотреть исключительно ему в лицо.

 _«Значит, все-таки ей не доводилось раньше раздевать турианцев»_ , — с довольным урчанием прокомментировал наглый внутренний голос и, видят Духи, если б Гаррус мог, он бы его стукнул!

Но биться головой о стенку душевой было бы совсем уж неадекватно, как и настолько откровенно рассматривать смутившуюся женщину, поэтому Гаррус, прокашлявшись, принялся крутить ручку душа, чтобы температура воды стала более приемлемой, а потом прошлепал в другую часть душевой, только сейчас вспомнив о мочалках и всем прочем. Кожа у него чесалась все сильнее, но этот раздражающий фактор не мог затмить собой роящиеся в голове мысли.

Почему она так старалась на него не смотреть, раз интересно? Ведь раньше никогда не стеснялась спрашивать что-то интересующее ее про другие виды? Ну, не в таких ситуациях, конечно, но все же… Так почему сейчас? Сбита с толку? Или все же смущена? А если смущена, значит ли это, что она как минимум воспринимает его не только представителем другого вида, но и представителем другого пола? И…

_«Проклятье, ну хватит уже!»_

Вернувшись, Гаррус протянул Шепард мочалку.

— Я могу отвернуться, — предложил он, когда фразы, формирующиеся и рассыпающиеся в голове, превратились в бесполезный белый шум.

Шепард выхватила у него мочалку и решительно шагнула под душ, сурово нахмурившись и бормоча что-то вроде «нашел тоже повод!». Гаррус спорить не стал, ибо отворачиваться ему совершенно не хотелось, хотя при таком раскладе было очень сложно не пялиться. Он собирался разрядить обстановку какой-нибудь привычной шуткой, но в голову, как назло, ничего не приходило…

…а потом он вдруг обнаружил, что сидит на полу и в упор не помнит, как тут оказался. Склонившаяся над ним Шепард встревоженно заглядывала ему в лицо; ее голос доносился словно издалека, многократно отдаваясь в голове гулким эхом. Гаррусу потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы сконцентрироваться и понять, что она говорит и что делает.

Шепард сосредоточенно скребла пластины у него на плече мочалкой, синее мыло пенилось и покрывало все предплечья женщины. Гаррус моргнул, ощущая, как натужно мысли в голове складываются в выводы… а потом резко сел ровнее. Его тут же повело в сторону, а Шепард от неожиданности и вовсе отпрянула назад.

— Смой… кх… — он прокашлялся, — …смой с рук… мыло… аллерг… аллергия будет…

— Ох! — Шепард облегченно выдохнула и села на пол рядом, с чувством впечатав мочалку в пол и подставляя руки под струи душа. — Вакариан, мать твою, еще вздумаешь меня так пугать, я тебя… — она запнулась, от избытка чувств не зная, какая угроза будет лучше, и видя, как глаза турианца наполняются смехом, буркнула возмущенно: — …в холодильник засуну! Или брошу на Новерии! Вот прямо так! — Она кивнула на его облик, и добавила что-то еще, но ее слова потонули в его смехе. — Ржет он еще! Тебе смешно, а я думала, что ты тут помирать собрался!

— Что, так плохо было? — искренне удивился Гаррус, подбирая мочалку и продолжая соскребать с пластин опостылевший белый налет.

— Да как тебе сказать, — уже серьезно отозвалась Шепард, потянувшись за другой мочалкой и оттирая ей свои руки, на кистях которых ядовитая пыльца уже выглядела, как слой засохшей краски, и отталкивала воду. Гаррус припомнил, что тогда, после взрыва, одна из перчаток Шепард оплавилась, и они с Рексом сняли их, чтобы не вышло ожога. Помогли, называется. — Ты сначала уперся в стену руками, ну я подумала, что может, это чтобы… — она замялась, — ну, чтобы вода под гребень лучше затекала. А потом смотрю, ты сползаешь по стеночке. Я едва тебя удержала. Никогда не думала, что турианцы такие тяжеленные.

— У нас же металл в пластинах, — напомнил Гаррус, незаметно за ней наблюдая. Женщина явно справилась со смущением, или стресс просто заставил забыть о нем, но позы она все равно выбирала так, что все оказывалось прикрыто. Ну, или как минимум все то, на что, судя по экстранету, в первую очередь смотрят человеческие мужчины. Гарруса же завораживала даже просто ее кожа. То, как по ней скользит вода, как время от времени на ней проступают крошечные бугорки…

Турианец тряхнул головой.

— Да знаю я, — проворчала Шепард. — А вот как у вас пульс мерить или сердце прослушивать, не знаю. У меня не получилось, — призналась она. — Я привыкла, что омни-тул или сенсоры брони все считывают.

— Издержки технологической эпохи. — Гаррус улыбнулся и, отвлекшись на минуту от своего занятия, протянул ей руку. — Давай покажу. — Шепард заколебалась, посмотрев на свою руку, только начавшую очищаться. Гаррус отмахнулся: — Да ладно, если мы оба в своем уме, значит, основную массу этой дряни уже с себя смыли.

Шепард кивнула и вложила руку в его ладонь. Гаррусу показалось, что ее кожа очень горячая, слишком горячая для человека, но проверить тут не было возможности, и турианец решил не заморачиваться тем, на что не способен повлиять. Он притянул ее ближе, не отказав себе в крошечном удовольствии: вынудить женщину сменить позу. Шепард хмыкнула, но не воспротивилась, и когда Гаррус положил ее пальцы на определенную область своей шеи — сосредоточенно нахмурила брови, будто прислушивалась. Турианцу ужасно нравилась эта ее подвижная мимика, особенно в те моменты, когда она переставала с такой тщательностью следить за переменами в собственном лице.

— Чувствуешь? — спросил он, медленно ведя ее пальцами по линии на шее. — Здесь проходит артерия, а пульс вот тут. Нажми чуть сильнее.

Шепард послушно сделала это и даже прикрыла глаза, чтобы уловить тихое биение. Гаррус улыбнулся, наблюдая. Такой он видел ее столь редко, что сейчас впечатление не портили ни свисающие мокрыми сосульками волосы, ни белые разводы на коже, ни контрастирующий с ними по цвету румянец. Румянец ей даже шел. Он чудно сочетался с длинными ресницами, на которых дрожали капли воды, приоткрытыми влажными губами, которых нестерпимо хотелось коснуться пальцами…

— Да, теперь чувствую, — твердо ответила Шепард, резко открывая глаза и встречаясь с Гаррусом взглядом. — Спасибо, повезло тебе, теперь если очередная полоса невезения зашвырнет нас без приборов на необитаемый остров, я буду знать, как понять, живой ты или нагло дезертировал.

— Как ты можешь подозревать меня в таком непотребстве, капитан? — притворно возмутился Гаррус, осторожно опираясь рукой о стену и поднимаясь. Голова у него еще слегка кружилась, но сейчас он сомневался, действительно ли причиной тому неизвестный яд или просто к этому толкает царящая в тесном помещении атмосфера. Безумная и невероятно пьянящая.

— Приложи все силы, чтобы я оказалась не права, — усмехнулась она, тоже поднимаясь и отворачиваясь, чтобы взять еще не запачканную мочалку— где их на «Нормандии» откопали столько? — Тогда я извинюсь.

— Когда?

Теперь они стояли под душем спиной к спине, старательно сдирая ядовитую раскраску, и Гаррус ловил себя на том, что желание устроить небольшой геноцид ящериц у него прошло.

— Нууу… — Шепард дернула плечами, на которых турианец заметил россыпь странных точек. — Когда-нибудь не скоро. Когда мы прищучим Сарена и всех прочих, кто решит пойти по его следам, впишем наши имена золотыми буквами в историю и так всех задолбаем, что нас спишут на берег.

— Мне нравится этот план. — Гаррус рассмеялся, покосившись на нее через плечо. — Эм… Шепард, у тебя на спине за лопаткой осталась приличных размеров клякса… — сообщил он, в сто двадцать пятый раз напоминая себе, что пялиться неприлично. Пялиться на женщину — вдвойне неприлично, а на женщину-человека — втройне, пожалуй. И это уж не говоря о том, что пялиться на собственного капитана и боевого товарища, как на сексуальный объект, недопустимо в принципе. И плевать, что есть на что посмотреть. И плевать, что такого шанса больше не представится! Нашел о чем думать, пыжак озабоченный, они тут по уши в проблемах, а он вместо того, чтоб сосредоточиться на деле, размышляет о том, как броня и стандартная форма Альянса скрывает такую фигуру!.. Но ведь и правда интересно, как же так получается, что когда она в этих своих камуфляжных штанах и синей майке — ни бедер особо не заметно, ни груди... и нет и близко этой пластичности и _гибкости_ , с которой она вот сейчас потянулась назад и выгнула спину, чтобы достать мочалкой до лопаток…

— Не, не попадаешь, — прокомментировал он после четвертой попытки Шепард и развернулся. — Давай помогу.

В любой другой день Гаррус сам бы ошалел от собственной наглости. От этого постоянного и кажущегося сейчас таким естественным «ты». От той легкости, с которой он сделал шаг ближе к ней и поймал за плечо, положив руку в то место, где оно переходит в шею. — Стой смирно, пожалуйста. Я боюсь тебя поцарапать.

Шепард напряглась было, но всего на миг, а потом глубоко вздохнула и расслабилась. Напряжение стекло с нее, как вода, и она даже еще немного изогнулась, подставляя спину.

— У всех людей такая кожа?

— Какая?

— Мягкая, тонкая, совсем…

— Что? — Она усмехнулась, все же повернувшись так, что теперь щекой прижималась к его пальцам, все еще державшим ее за плечо. Зачем, спрашивается? Вот зачем она так сделала? Теперь Гаррус еще сильнее запутался в ощущениях, а его сбившиеся ко всем чертям приоритеты почему-то были убеждены, что сейчас крайне важно решить, где ее кожа мягче: на щеке или в этом месте между плечом и шеей? Такая важная информация! — Мы кажемся тебе не приспособленными для войны?

— Да, если честно.

Шепард повернулась к нему всем телом и, кажется, совсем не озаботилась тем, что оказалась зажата между стеной душевой и телом турианца, стоящего меньше чем в шаге от нее. Совсем… совсем близко! Глаза женщины смотрели без капли опасения или неловкости, напротив — с вызовом. Гаррус чувствовал, что проваливается в этот взгляд, как в водоем с быстрым хаотичным течением. Обстановка переставала умещаться в каких бы то ни было рамках. И это уже не вызывало ни малейшего беспокойства.

— Послезавтра. Ангарная палуба. После отбоя, — сказала Шепард, чеканя слова. — Я тебе покажу, насколько мы, люди, приспособлены для войны.

— Это вызов, капитан? — спросил Гаррус, чуть наклонившись к ней, и сам удивился тому, как изменился его голос: стал ниже и мягче, с оттенком опасной вкрадчивости.

Шепард тоже это заметила, но ее реакцию разумной назвать было сложно. Она откинула голову назад, опираясь затылком о стену и глядя на него прямо и чуть насмешливо. Может, этот жест должен был означать превосходство в условиях, когда один собеседник значительно выше другого, но Гаррус воспринял его не так. Совсем не так.

— Определенно, — сверкнула глазами Шепард, ответив только после того, как выдержала достаточную паузу.

— Учти, капитан, — предупредил Гаррус, склоняясь к самому ее уху, — я был неплох в рукопашном бою даже среди турианцев.

— О, не волнуйся, — ответила она, даже не подумав отодвинуться. Ни на миллиметр. — К тому времени экстранет мне подскажет, где у вас сердце и болевые точки.

— К чему загружать средства связи, — усмехнулся он, уже не сдерживая вызов и в своем голосе, — я могу рассказать и сам. Для честности по...

— Гаррус, Шепард, вы там в порядке? — Голос Карин раздался в потолка и заглушил даже шум воды.

Турианец едва сдержался, чтобы не зарычать. Разумом он понимал, что здесь сейчас происходило нечто безумное и, может быть, доктор Чаквас спасла их всех от существенных проблем, но… рычать хотелось все равно. И чтобы заодно с дверным механизмом сломался прямо сейчас и чертов интерком.

— Если с вами все нормально, постучите в дверь два раза. Мы чиним механизм, но поломка там капитальная.

Шепард коротко рассмеялась, посмотрев на Гарруса и улыбнулась.

— Ты же помнишь, Вакариан, сегодня у нас день невезения.

…и она крутанула переключатель воды, снова сделав ее ненадолго обжигающе холодной.

* * *

…а потом они, наконец оттерев с себя все следы столкновения с инопланетной живностью, сидели на полу в душевой. Обессиленные и уже не способные даже смущаться своей наготы.

— Эй, Гаррус, — вяло спросила Шепард, рассматривая стенку перед собой. — У турианцев бывают проклятья?

— Даже и не знаю… — растерялся он. — Ну, разговоры-то есть про это, как и у всех, я думаю. Но про реальность — я бы не поручился. А что?

— Да вот думаю, может Сарен нас проклял?

— Если этот день — дело его рук, я ему гребень сломаю. И мандибулы оторву. По одной. — чувством пообещал Гаррус, а Шепард вдруг усмехнулась, все также вяло, немного заторможенно, но интонации в этом смешке слышались отчетливо.

— В очередь, Вакариан.

Гаррус повернулся, смерив ее насмешливым вызывающим взглядом. День был действительно безумным от начала и до конца. С того сна, в котором танцующая турианка-разведчица где-то в процессе их конфликта превращалась в Шепард, и заканчивая этой посиделкой на полу душевой среди разбросанных мочалок, шампуней и щеток. Взгляд был неподобающим, Гаррус прекрасно отдавал себе в этом отчет. Равно как неподобающим было вообще нахождение с женщиной в одной душевой. И прижимание к стенке этой душевой собственного капитана, сопровождающееся двусмысленными намеками… и вообще это был предельно неподобающий день. Но на субординацию у Гарруса уже не было сил. И желания.

— Извини, Шепард, но это только в том случае, если ты за мной угонишься.

В турианской армии за такие заявления ему бы выкатили взыскание с занесением в личное дело, и это в том случае, если бы все родовые Духи и еще парочка рангом повыше очень бы напряглись, чтобы спасти шкуру бестолкового подопечного. Здесь же… Глаза Шепард удивленно распахнулись на миг, а потом в них зажегся столь же вызывающий, азартный огонек, и она рассмеялась.

— Запомни это. И знай: ты сам напросился.

Минут через десять злокозненная дверь наконец-то приоткрылась, являя уставшим пострадавшим взволнованную общественность во главе с доктором Чаквас. Карин пробежалась глазами по капитану и снайперу, облегченно выдохнула, не найдя признаков скорой мучительной смерти и прикрикнула на толпящихся за спиной добровольцев, заглядывающих ей за плечо. Лиара проворным хорьком просочилась сквозь не до конца раскрывшиеся двери и укутала Шепард в большое полотенце, а второе, совсем незаметное в ее руках под этим махровым монстром, полетело на колени Гаррусу.

Шум из коридора доносился все четче по мере того, как Рекс, кряхтя и ругаясь, отжимал неуступчивые двери, используя только физическую силу и примитивный лом. Он порыкивал на Кайдена, который рвался помочь биотикой, но не мог сообразить, куда именно стоит ее приложить так, чтобы именно открыть двери, а не снести их к чертовой матери. Инженер Адамс провожал утомившуюся Тали, которая и победила бунтующие двери, обратно в лазарет, Эшли обозревала бардак в душевой взглядом следователя, восстанавливающего картину преступления по уликам, и судя по порозовевшим кончикам ее ушей — образы в ее голове выстраивались яркие, но не самые достоверные.

Интендант сообразил подойти и помочь Гаррусу подняться так же, как Лиара помогала встать Шепард, а насмешливый пилот, ради такого зрелища выползший из-за штурвала, проговаривал вслух все то, о чем явно думала Эшли, причем проговаривал с присущим ему артистизмом и детской прямолинейностью. Эшли рычала и разве только шерсть дыбом не поднимала, как злая кошка, Лиара тушевалась, надеясь скрыть обуревающие ее чувства, но получалось у нее примерно также, как у Кайдена, и их поведение в свою очередь комментировал рокочущий голос Рекса… Шепард ругалась, вопрошая, когда же ее команда превратилась в стаю озабоченных школьников, и почему ее не поставили в известность…

В общем, в коридоре стоял шум и гвалт, состоящий из смешков, возмущения, пререканий… но по сути своей полный облегчения и радости. «Обошлось» — вот, что звучало в нем на самом деле.

Покорно становясь частью процессии, направлявшейся в лазарет под предводительством Карин Чаквас, Гаррус бросил на идущую впереди Шепард еще один взгляд и признался себе, что все-таки он был с нею не совсем честен. Оторвать Сарену мандибулы и сломать гребень было за что, но сегодняшний день не входил в этот список.


End file.
